1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an engaging member supporting structure for supporting an engaging member such as a pawl in, for example, a clutch, and also relates to a webbing take-up device in which a spool can be rotated in such a manner that driving force of a driving member is transmitted to the spool via the clutch.
2. Related Art
In a webbing take-up device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-42788, a clutch is interposed between a motor and a spool, and when a base plate of the clutch is rotated in a take-up direction by driving force of the motor, a pawl provided in the base plate rotates and engages with a rotary disk. In the above-described state, when the pawl rotates in the take-up direction together with the base plate, the rotary disk is pressed by the pawl to rotate in the take-up direction, and the pawl meshes with an external tooth of an adapter. The pawl is connected to the spool in a state of being not rotatable relative to the spool, and therefore, if the pawl rotates in the take-up direction together with the base plate in the above-described state, the adapter pressed by the pawl rotates in the take-up direction and the spool also rotates in the take-up direction. As a result, a webbing belt is taken up around the spool from its longitudinal direction base end side.
When the pawl which rotates in the take-up direction together with the base plate meshes with the stationary adapter, a reaction force corresponding to a pressing force from the pawl pressing the adapter acts on the pawl. For this reason, a boss which is provided in a base portion of the base plate so as to support the pawl in a rotatable manner is made sufficiently thick such that the boss has a enough strength sustainable to the above-described reaction force. However, making the boss thick increases friction between an outer peripheral portion of the boss and an inner peripheral portion of a circular hole formed in the pawl, and a loss caused when the pawl rotates around the boss becomes large.
In view of the above-described circumstances, the present invention provides an engaging member supporting structure and a webbing take-up device, which can reduce an impact imparted from a rotating body to an engaging member such as a pawl, and also which can lessen a rotational loss of the engaging member caused by resistance between an outer peripheral portion of a shaft portion and an inner peripheral portion of a bearing portion.